The Fell Dragon's Bloodline
by RhythmicSong
Summary: Two years after the fall of Grima, Robin finally returns to the world and much as changed. He is challenged by time itself as he must learn to live in this new world, in a new kingdom.
1. Chapter 1: Return

Quick disclaimer: Keep in mind I am a highschool student and I am writing these to relieve stress (and because I can't find any Cordelia x MU FF) however I will be taking these somewhat seriously so critique is gladly appreciated as it will help improve my writing style. I won't be able to update this on a regular basis since I am nearing the end of my semester and exams are coming up (Currently May 30th) so I'll be putting a large amount of my time in my studies as well as preparing for a dual credit program.

Hopefully I'll also be able to improve my literacy skills with critique and complaints about my poor choice of words.

The series will be released in small portions so don't expect much of me. This will be my first time writing so if you're prepared for poor grammar and bad sentence structure than carry on!

These events take place two years after the defeat of Grima by the MU's (Robin's) hands. I've also tweaked a few things such as the duration the war and the age of the children characters (or baby characters to be more literal). This will be released in (very) small portions.

Darkness, it's all I see. I wander endlessly into this darkness with no destination. I never feel tired, my body doesn't need rest. This was the price I paid for bringing down the fell dragon, Grima. To wander aimlessly in darkness for all of eternity with nothing but my memories, memories that keep me going, memories of friends and companions that fought with me side by side, memories of grieving for the loss our loved ones, memories of exploring unknown lands, memories of battling with the mightiest warriors, and my most precious, memories with a beautiful red haired Pegasus knight. The memories I hold dearest to me, memories with a woman who embraced me with the feelings of respect, trust, and love. Yes, I loved this knight no, that isn't quite right. The knight that became my family, the knight that gave me new life to love, gave me a reason to live on, I still love this knight, but I could never return to her. Even if I could, would I be able to look at her again knowing I've broken my promise to stay by her side? Would she look back at me with welcoming arms, or would she look at me with eyes of hatred, filled with betrayal. This worries me endlessly, I fear that she has grown to resent me after all, I've done nothing but take from her, made promises I couldn't keep, and I've abandoned her. I've abandoned her in body, but not in soul. I'm sorry my dear Pegasus knight and I will continue to love you for all of eternity. This is a promise I swear to never break. I promise to you my knight, I will continue to love you for all of eternity, Cordelia.

What a familiar feeling, the cold and moist grass brushing against my face and the sound of the wind heavily rustling trees in the forest. Feelings I haven't felt in a long time. I'm sure this is just a dream but even if it wasn't, I don't want to open my eyes yet; even if I do I'll be greeted by a darkness in which I can never escape. It's a small price to pay for saving the world, the world that they live in.

"Chrom, we have to do something…"

Am I hearing voices again? This wouldn't be the first time I could hear voices in my head.

"What do you propose we do?"

Wait, these voices are too clear. Could it possibly be?

My eyes slowly open and are greeted by a bright blinding light. My eyes take time to focus as two figures come into vision.

"I see you're awake now." A husky voice of a man speaks out to me, and immediately after I'm greeted with another voice.

"Hey there!" a small voice calls out.

The figures finally come in focus. I recognize these figures, Lissa, and Chrom.

"There're better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know."

He holds his hands out for me, the same hand I've held before a long time ago.

"Give me your hand."

I slowly grasp Chrom's hand, my body feels weak and my head feels like its spinning. He pulls me up and stares blankly into my eyes. His eyes were like glass, ready to shatter at any time, his hand with an iron grip on mine. I try to speak out to him but my throat hurts to speak.

"Chrom?"

Hearing his name, Chrom's eyes were suddenly filled with tears and he pulls me in tight. A feeling of warmth fills my chest.

"Robin… Welcome back." He says so in quivering voice, and I feel his body shaking while holding me tightly.

"I've missed you…"

My body feels limp, but I manage to just barely raise my arms to hold him back. We stand here for a moment and without warning, the warmth of another body clung onto me from behind.

"You know, I've missed you too…"

Lissa spoke in a shaky voice, wrapping her arms around me. Her tiny hands grabbing my coat while shaking all over. I look down for a moment and see her tears falling down her face like a stream.

In a brittle and wobbly voice, I manage to speak out.

"Am I back?"

Chrom grabs my shoulder and pulls me back, Lissa stumbling a little behind me.

"You are, you're home Robin!"

He smiles at me with the biggest smile I've ever seen on his face.

My eyes begin to water as memories begin to flood my mind. I remember now, this man is the new Exalt of Ylisse, the biggest justice driven idiot in the entire world, and my best friend, Chrom.

"I trust your return means you'll be staying with us for good?"

A tall knight appeared from behind Chrom. He wore a large suit of armor and underneath what appeared to be a steward's suit complete with a tie.

"It'll be a little troubling preparing a tent given you sudden return." He smiled at me with a bright smile.

I remember this man.

"Fredrick!" Chrom says to him in a joking tone.

"Now now, I only jest. It brings me great joy to see you again, Sir Robin."

"Are you sure Fredrick? You seem as relaxed as ever."

Fredrick gave me a light chuckle and responded, "If I could express my joy to see you again, I'm afraid I would embarrass myself as Milord's retainer."

He removed his glove and reached his hand out at me.

"For now I hope you'll make do with a simple handshake."

"It's great to see you again Fredrick."

I slowly grasp only Fredrick's hand and as if on cue, a little girl rushes towards us.

"Daddy look at what the merchant gave me!"

The little girl rushes towards Chrom with a large bouquet of flowers in hand. She had the same blue hair as Chrom, but longer. She was no older than 6 and she wore tiny suit of armor that looked identical to that of the Lord-class with a small gold tiara in her hair for a headband.

"Daddy lo-"

The little girl stopped dead in her tracks when she turned her head to me. Chrom walked up to the little girl and kneeled down her his hand on her shoulder.

"It's him, he's back Lucy! Uncle Robin is back!"

She instantly drops the bouquet of flowers and begins tearing up. She was frozen in place, shaking.

I slowly walk up towards her and bend down to look at her. "It's a bit scary how much you've grown Lucina. A few more years and you'll be as beautiful as your sister! I mean umm, you'll be as beautiful as… yourself?"

I raise my hand to pat her head, but in the next moment she is holding onto me as tightly as she could with her tiny hands.

"Where did you go!?" she shouts to me in a shaky voice. "You promised me that you'd come visit me with daddy on my birthday!"

I wrap my arms around the Lucina, "sorry, a few hero things came up and I couldn't come see you."

"You didn't even come to my next birthday either! I waited for you all night too!" She buried her head in my chest and began crying.

"I'm sorry, if I could have come I would have." I hold her tighter, burying my face in her tiny shoulder while trying to hold back tears.

A brief moment of silence surrounded us as if time has stopped, but the little voice that broke the silence almost stopped my heart. From behind me I heard a tiny voice call out.

"Daddy?"


	2. Chapter 2: Severa

**Before you start, I've read all the current reviews and have made note on what you've said to me and I will be making those corrections however, I am already working on Chap. 4 so those notes might not have effect until Chap. 4 starts. For now I will put up Chap. 2 and revise Chap. 3 and what I currently have in Chap. 4 so for now, just try your best to read through this messy update!**

"Daddy is that you?" tiny the voice called to me.

I'm hesitant to turn my head, but after a brief moment I turn and see my daughter, Severa, dressed in a frilly white dress, hair tie up in pigtails. To me, it was magical. Seeing my daughter grown into such a beautiful little girl, she looked nearly identical to her older self.

"Hey there Severa. You've grown while I was gone haven't you."

I give Lucina a small nudge and understandingly, she let's go. I slowly turn to face Severa. I slowly walk to approach Severa, and her eyes are fixed on me.

"Last I saw you, you were 4 years old. How old are you now?"

Severa doesn't answer me, instead she stares blankly at me, motionless. The silence felt like it lasted forever. Thoughts kept running through my mind.

Does she resent me for leaving her? Has she forgotten who I was? Did she come looking for me?

"Severa?" I reach my hand out to touch her.

"Daddy" she whimpered, wrapping her tiny fingers around my hand.

"I was a good girl while you were gone… I brushed my teeth everyday, I wasn't picky with my food, I didn't talk back to mommy anymore, I was nice to everyone, and I stopped making fun of Owain and Inigo…"

She began crying uncontrollably, her grip getting tighter as she spoke.

"I help mommy around the house, I keep my room clean, I even started training every day!" her body was shaking and was crying so hard the rest of her words were too hard to make out.

"Severa," I grab her arm and pull her in tight for a hug, "you've been a good girl, daddy's proud to have such a good little girl."

She cried in my arms so loudly it probably could've woken the nearby village. I wanted to stay in this moment forever.

"Daddy" I hear Lucina whisper to Chrom, "I think Sevvy has a wyvern stuck in her throat."

"L-Lucy!" Chrom quickly forced her head down, "this is an emotional moment for those two! Behave yourself you're the future Exalt!"

I turn to see Chrom's face bright red desperately holding his laughter.

"I see the current Exalt is still in training."

Chrom takes a second before responding "I apologize. Lucina is much more cheerful now that you've slain Grima." he lifts his hand from her head and pats her head whilst Lucina tries to retaliate.

"Daddy stop it you're messing up my hair!"

Lissa suddenly breaks from her silence and gives Chrom a very audible smack on the back of his head.

"You have no idea how hard it was to do her hair this morning!"

She pulls Lucina back and begins fixing her hair.

"Aunty stop it! Owain never had to get his hair done in the morning!"

Dear Naga, if Lucina had changed this much with the future being changed I can't even imagine how Severa will grow up. With the war over and the future safe, Severa will have more time for shopping sprees… With my gold of course.

"Daddy," Severa finally lets go and takes a step back, "you'll be staying with us forever now, right?"

"Of course I will. We can love together as a family again, your mother, you, Morgan, your sisters, and this time I'll be there too."

I plant a kiss on her forehead before moving back to take a seat.

"How about we go out shopping sometime to make up for lost time?"

She sits down cross legged right in front of me and responds in a soft tone, "no thank you, I don't like going shopping."

"Wait, what?" I was dumbfounded, her future self would always pester me to go shopping with her and we wouldn't return until dusk.

"Lucina always wants to go shopping for clothes even though I already have a bunch!"

I turn to Chrom looking for some sort explanation as to why my Severa was acting like the future Lucina. His response was of course, to turn his head and whistle.

"I don't even like dresses! Aunty made me wear it! It gets in the way of my training and then she yells at me for getting it dirty!"

One thing is for sure, our future is different from that of our future children, Severa and Lucina are proof of that.

Frederick broke his silence, "Cynthia is also quite far from her future self."

He sticks his chest out in pride and continued, "She's a model soldier at the age of only 7 and was recently capable of besting my Lord in a spar."

Chrom defeated by a little girl?

"That was only because I was going easy on her!" His face grew red and there was a sense of indescribable embarrassment in his words, "she was playing dirty throwing every Javelin and hand axe in sight!"

Frederick let out a great laugh forgetting he was teasing his own Lord.

"A win's a win milord."

Chrom clenched his fist and yelled "the next time I spar her she is going down!"

"Chrom she's just a little girl!" I could hear Lissa say while simultaneously holding in her laughter.

"Hey Lissa, if Lucina and Severa are this different, is Owai-"

"Nope." An immediate answer.

"If anything he's actually WORSE." Lissa let out a big sigh and continued, " he won't stop shouting things like 'I EXILE THEE TO THE REALM OF DARKNESS AND SORROW' at his broccoli…"

I couldn't help but laugh a little imagining a little Owain playing with an older one shouting ridiculous phrases in the throne room in front of all the nobles.

"Hey it's not funny! I left him with the older Owain for one hour and now he he keeps sneaking into the royal treasury calling your Levin Sword the 'Great blade of Legends!'"

"You put my sword in the royal treasury?"

It's known that only the greatest treasures of Ylisse were stored in the royal treasury, treasures like the Falchion, the katana of the great soldier Lyn, even the great Marth's crown was kept in the treasury at one point. I've been to the treasury only once before, it was a heavily guarded vault that not even an entire army could get through without being escorted by a member of the royal family.

I turned to Chrom and asked, "was my blade really worthy enough for Ylisse's treasury?"

Chrom walked to me and puts his hand on my shoulder.

"It was a gift to us from Cordelia, the blade that slayed the Fell Dragon Grima. Not to mention the amount of gold you spent to enhance the blade was nearly half of the treasury itself."

A few memories returned to me when he reminded me of the blade.

"You ran towards Walhart's army with nothing but your sword and a Mire tome." Chrom let out a small audible chuckle, "I remember Cordelia running after you with Morgan and Severa not far behind taking out everyone in sight! The only thing I could think of at the time was frightened Walhart's army was."

"I remember that!" Severa got up on her knees and shouted, "Mommy told me all the stories about how you fought against an entire army and how you even went to another world to fight the hero king Marth himself!"

Severa's eyes lit up in excitement as she spoke. "Uncle told me that one day he would give me your sword when I was old enough to wield it and mommy said she I would even inherit the throne too!"

"Really? The throne?"

I knew Cordelia was one to tell white lies to avoid disappointing our kids but to tell her she would inherit the throne?

"She even showed me our treasury last week and it was huge! There was a bunch of really strong tomes and swords you used and there was gold for miles!"

"She even showed you the treasury?"

"Yup! And she said someday I would be responsible for all of it!"

"Umm, Chrom?"

Chrom stood there in the silence, thinking. I wasn't sure what he was thinking about but it suddenly comes to me that Cordelia nor my future children were anywhere in sight.

"Chrom, where are Cordelia and the others?"

"Well umm," Chrom scratches his head a bit and takes a moment before answering.

"Well, they're back at the castle."

"Oh so Cordelia and the others still serve at the castle?"

Knowing Cordelia, it wasn't surprising that she would continue serving Ylisse as a Pegasus knight.

"Well, not exactly." Chrom crosses his arms and just stands in the silence without giving me an answer.

"Well Chrom? Out with it."

Chrom lets out a sigh before finally answering my question.

"She's been a bit busy, acting as the new Queen of Plegia."

My eyes widen and I feel my heart drop.

"Queen of… Plegia?"


	3. Chapter 3: Beginning

**That's right, 2 chapters in one night. This chapter is actually very short and wanted to get the story moving along since the plot hasn't even been revealed yet. There is conflict in the story but for now you'll have to go through... whatever this is. Next chapter will be much longer so don't worry about me starting to slack.**

"I know it's a bit to take in but, Cordelia has taken on the role of the Queen of Plegia because of your absence as heir to the throne."

I was heir to the throne? Was this because Validar's blood ran through my veins? More importantly, could Cordelia handle all the pressure of single handedly ruling over a war torn kingdom?

"Daddy that's right! Mommy made me and Morgan princesses!"

I hadn't noticed before, but Severa was wearing a ring with a bright purple gem hanging from a silver chained necklace around her neck.

"Is this…?" I reach out and hold the ring, examining every detail of the ring. The fell Dragon Grima and the Divine Dragon Naga were masterfully etched into the sides of the rings, battling for the gem.

"Is she alright ruling alone?" a bit of panic runs through my body.

"Ylisse has been supporting her as much as we possibly could. Many of the Shepherds have also begun to serve under her." Chrom rests his hand on my shoulder and gives me a reassuring look. "She's doing just fine."

"Can you take me to see her?"

"Of course Robin, but for now you should rest, you've just woken up in the middle of a field after two years. Fredrick can you take Robin to my tent?"

"Of course milord" Frederick suddenly grabs hold of my arm and in an instant, he slings me over his shoulder like a bag of potatoes. He whispers in my ear, "You best be grateful of milord for allowing you to sleep in his tent."

I let out a nervous laugh, "Nice to see you're still the same even after 2 years, Frederick"

"Where will you be staying tonight milord?"

"Perhaps I'll stay with you in your tent tonight."

I can feel Frederick's body tense up through his armor as his body jolted up.

"M-milord that won't do! You can't stay in my tent!"

"Sorry, Frederick, I guess it was too much to ask for."

Frederick suddenly drops me to the floor and flustered he responded, "milord that's not what I intended!"

"It's fine Frederick, I can stay with Lucina in her tent besides, it's been awhile since we've had some father daughter time."

I pick myself off and brush off my… Trousers? I hadn't noticed before but I wasn't wearing any of the robes I had on before. Instead, I had on the same clothes an average villager wore.

"Where are my things?"

I search where I was laying for anything that could have appeared with me.

"Their all kept Plegian treasury." Chrom says to me, "Cordelia stayed back on the battlefield against Grima for days searching and gathering everything that you left behind, she even went as far as to Walhart's castle to take back your Mire tome."

"Did she grieve?"

I clench my fists in worry that I might caused her some sort of pain in my decision to slay the fell dragon.

"She didn't"

I turn to Chrom and he wore a great smile on his face, his hand was placed on his Falchion and the look in his face was the same as when we had won the war against Gangrel.

"She kept telling herself that you haven't left her, that you would keep true to your promise. Every year on the day you defeated Grima, Ylisse and Plegia come together to celebrate in your honor and it was all organized by Cordelia."

"And one year Walhart brought his entire army to join us and the entire Ferox army came as well." Frederick says, "It was a mess, Basilio and Walhart had a contest to see who was best at drinking. How can those man drink so much? They practically downed the entire cellar!"

Chrom laughs and turns back to me, "She still loves you Robin, she even wears the same ring you gave to her years ago."

"Daddy/Uncle?" Severa and Lucina began to stare. "Why are you crying?"

"Ha, I am?" I place my hand under my eyes and realize that tears were falling from my eyes. I couldn't keep myself from smiling, laughing, and crying all at the same time.

"Do you think uncle went mad?" I could hear Lucina say, "Henry used laugh and smile like that when he was picking apart bandits!"

*Smack*

"Ow!"

I could hear Lissa slap Lucina at the back of the head while she yelled at her, "Lucina!"

"What?! I'm just saying that Henry and Uncle Robin were laughing the same way!"

"There's a big difference between how a maniac laughs and how a man laughs when he's happy!"

Lucina turns her back to Lissa and faced Severa, "hey watch! I can laugh like Henry does! Nyahahaha!"

*Smack*

"Ow!"

Another big slap to the back of the head from Lissa, "cut it out!" she turns to me and let's out sigh, "I'm sorry, Chrom always makes me babysit Lucina whenever he goes out with Inigo and sometimes she just becomes too much. I hope her laughing didn't bother you."

"Don't worry it didn't, I'm just happy that Cordelia still cared for me that much."

She didn't resent me, she still cared for me, but I still haven't confirmed it for myself.

"A few of the Shepherds came here with us, they set up camp nearby." Chrom holds his hand out to me, "a certain red-haired tactician would love to see you."

I reach out and grab hold of his hand, "Of course."


	4. Chapter 4: Return

**I seriously have to apologize for how late this is. I honestly had too much on my plate and couldn't get around to finishing this chapter (and playing some Fates also contributed) but there shouldn't be any more distractions from here on out. My goal is to release one chapter every week now and hopefully I'll be able to stick to it. Here is the late Chapter 4. I'll get Chapter 5 up as soon as I can.**

"The camp isn't too far ahead!" Lucina pointed to a small area. "Mommy said that we would have stewed bear tonight!"

I hear a very quiet, yet audible "ugh" was heard from behind me. I didn't need to turn around to see who it came from, I could safely assume it was from the great knight Frederick himself. Knowing how he reacted when he was fed bear jerky a few years ago, there was no chance he could've gotten over his fears in only two years.

"Look uncle look! You can see the fire from here!"

I look ahead to see a dim orange light coming from a path ahead followed by a small trail of smoke. I also heard familiar voices ahead.

"Daddy!" an irritated voice came from my side, "it's not fair, Lucina is older than me too!"

Lucina was sitting atop my shoulders, happily swinging her feet while the only luxury Severa had was to hold my hand.

"Haha! It's you're fault for being too slow!" Lucina leaned back practically hanging upside-down on my shoulders making faces while pointing at Severa.

I could hear footsteps behind me suddenly speed up and a sudden "Ow ow ow ow ow!" followed. I lean my head back a bit to see Lissa pinching Lucina's cheeks.

"Don't be rude!"

"Uncle turn left! Turn left Robby!" Lucina shouts at me while simultaneously struggling. I comply and quickly turn my body to the left.

"OWOWOWOWOW! Turn right! Turn right!"

It's hard to believe she still had so much energy after singing and skipping along for nearly half an hour.

"I'm sorry you have to deal with her Robin." Chrom walks up beside me giving me a quick smile.

I quickly lean forward for Lucina to sit back up before Lissa can cause any further damage to her cheeks.

"Hey! That really hurt!" Lucina pouts, "if I was the Exalt right now, I would make you clean all the toilets in the castle!"

Lucina straightened herself up and crossed her arms, putting a big smirk on her face.

"Well then I'm glad you aren't an Exalt now!" Lissa quickly reaches up and once again, began pinching Lucina's cheek.

"OWOWOW! Cut it out Aunty!"

As we reached the clearing where the camp was, I could hear laughter and the sound of chatter behind a small wooden gate.

"Are you ready?" Chrom asks.

I feel nervous, but at the same time I feel excited, excited to see everyone again. Chrom takes a step into the camp, and an announcement from a soldier follows shortly after.

"The Exalt has returned!"

I could the silhouettes of many people approaching Chrom as Lissa and Frederick walked forward.

Chrom turns back to me, giving me a smile and announced, "everyone, we have a guest joining us today!"

I hear a familiar voice shout back "Did you find them half-dead in a field?"

A few awkward laughs follow and Chrom continued,

"You'd be surprised what you could find during a midday stroll, we have a very special guest."

He turns to me and extends his hand out to me. I lean forward and reach out to his hand but instead, "Woah woah woah!"

I lose my grip on Lucina and she slips off my shoulders landing face first to the ground in spectacular fashion.

"Ouch! What's your deal uncle Rob!?"

I awkwardly stumble into the camp and I quickly notice the camp that was so previously lively had suddenly gone quiet, not even the sound of breathing was heard. They all held their breaths, eyes widened and bodies frozen in place like stone.

A berserker with tanned skin broke the silence, "Is that, Robin?"

He dropped everything he was holding and slowly began to approach me with his eyes still locked into mine while slightly trembling, "Robin, is that you?"

I only needed to see his face to recognize who he was, "Hey Vaike, it's been awhile hasn't it?"

Before I could flash him a smile he grabbed onto me, wrapping me in his arms in an instant.

"The Vaike missed his best student ya know?"

I couldn't see the expression on his face but I knew he was holding in a few tears by the way he was shaking. He held me tightly, too tightly.

"Vaike? I think that's eno-!?"

"What did ya try and pull back there tryna be a hero huh!?"

He was holding me so tightly I struggled to breath.

"Tryna steal the spotlight from the Vaike?!"

I desperately began tapping his shoulder again and again but my vision was slowly being invaded by darkness.

"WAHHH! Don't make the Vaike worry like that again!"

I gasp for a last breathe of air and mutter, "Air! Need air!"

"WAHH!"

It's no use, Vaike was crying so loudly my words were drowned out.

"Thoron!"

A quick bolt of lightning suddenly hits Vaike in the back. The impact forces Vaike to release his powerful grip on me forcing me to tumble back, gasping for air.

"Out of the way!"

I can hear a female voice as it rushed through the cluster of soldiers.

"I have to see this for myself!"

The crowd of soldiers suddenly part and a short red-haired woman stood in front of me. She wore a dark hooded robe with Plegian patterns running down the arms and hood. It was similar to my own robes.

She covers her mouth with her hands as she spoke, "Could it really be?"

Her voice was shaky, more so than Vaike's was.

"Is it really you?"

As she slowly began to approach me I open my mouth to say, "You know, it's not a sound strategy letting me in here so easily. What if I was the enemy? I could call reinforcements now that I know your base is here."

She continues her approach and responds back, "I suppose, although these robes would make me look more shady wouldn't you agree? Besides, something in my gut tells me you're no enemy of mine."

Her eyes begin to water as her approach begins to speed up.

"A tactician ought to base her judgements on more than a gut feeling."

I look up smiling at her as she responds, "And how did you know I was a tactician?"

I pause before answering, "I have my ways."

She finally reaches me and standing before me, she responds, "You know who I am. And based on your concern from before, I can only surmise I'm someone you care about... Isn't that right?"

She jumps forward and quickly throws herself at me.

In an almost whimper like voice she calls out, "Father…"

I slowly begin to wrap my arms around her.

"It's good to see you again, Morgan."


	5. Chapter 5: New Surprises

We moved to Morgan's tent to get more privacy, Severa followed after however, everyone else had left to help prepare for a celebration in honor of my return and relay the message I was back.

"I must say Morgan, your tent looks uhh… Interesting."

Morgan's tent was much darker compared to the other tents in the camp. The cloth was a black fabric lined with purple silk, the inside would practically pitch black if it wasn't for the lanterns hanging from every corner.

Morgan sighed, "I thought my tent should be more Plegian-like now that I'm the princess of Plegia and all."

She went over to the side and picked up a tome.

"You know, after you disappeared, Mother stayed on the battlefield for days looking for anything you left behind."

"Yes… Chrom let me know all about it."

I look around the tent to discover most of her tomes were once mine. Even the old worn out tomes that have outlived their uses are still being kept.

Morgan continues, "Every single one of these tomes were found and given to me by mother."

"She kept all of these tomes? But why?"

"... She treasured every single one… Anything that could have reminded her of happier times, with you."

Morgan walks over and hands me the tome she was holding in her hands.

"Oh, I know where that one's from!"

Severa ran up beside me and began to climb onto my lap.

"Mommy said you used this one when you fought against Walhart with mommy!"

I examine the purple cover of the tome and in black italic text it read "Mire".

"Really? This tome looks brand new."

I've used this tome well over its intended uses and last I remember, the tome looked like it had been through fires, explosions, and overall destroyed.

"I'm not to sure how it works but Owain came back from some big adventure and spouted a bunch of weird nonsense I couldn't understand and Ricken said few things, Laurent and his mom pitched in, blah blah blah, not important."

I slip out an audible chuckle, "Still the same as ever, Morgan."

Morgan smiles back, "Well not exactly the same,"

Morgan takes a seat in front of me and continues, "After you and mother were crowned the new rulers of Plegia, the people of Plegia had no trust for us at all. In fact, I think they were afraid of us." She lets out a deep sigh, "You should've seen the faces, the people didn't cheer or smile for us when we were named the new royal family, they were all terrified. What Validar must have done to those people… I don't even want to begin imagining it."

There was discomfort on Morgan's face.

"But those people are all okay now!" Severa shouts, "Morgan and I tried really hard to become friends with the people, all of them!"

I pat Severa on the head, "Is that so? Well I'm proud of the both of you."

Severa giggles to herself.

"Oh wait, big sister told me I should be acting more like her."

Severa quickly grabs hold my hand on her head and shouts, "It's not like I wanted you to praise me or anything!"

I chuckle to myself for a bit, "Where is she anyways? Knowing her, she'll be the first to run over when she hears I'm back. I can practically hear her saying 'it's not like I missed you or anything!'"

"Are you so sure about that?" Morgan asks.

Morgan begins grinning and continues, "She came back from some epic adventure with Inigo and Owain recently and they brought back some interesting people."

An adventure? Hopefully it didn't involve anymore dragons...

"What are those people like? Hopefully they didn't come from another dimension or timeline again."

Morgan's grin got even bigger.

"She brought a boy home."

I can feel shivers going down my spine.

"Well, umm… I see…"

I don't know how to react in this situation. In 2 years Severa has already found someone she could fall in love with.

...

Someone has finally tamed hurricane Severa.

"Well I'd love to meet him sometime, along with those other people you mentioned. I don't suppose she brought any kids with her right?" I say jokingly.

At this point, Morgan's grin was comparable to Henry's.

"Oh, you are just going to loooooooove Caeldori."

"You're kidding…"

"Nope, I even hear she's going out with some King from Valla. She looks just like mother too, hair, eyes, voice, even her figure is the same as mother's! Just umm, don't tell mother I said that."

By Naga's name… This is too much for me to process.

"How does that even work? In two years she gets married and has a kid who happens to have a boyfriend who also happens to be a king?"

"Oh I almost forgot, she even changed her name to Selena for some reason. I guess it helps with the whole future and present thing."

Severa excitedly joins in, "We have a really big family right daddy?"

I look down to Severa.

"Yes, yes we do."

I come to a realization, all four of my children are, or will soon be women. Men will come flocking to them when they come of age.

I wrap my arms around Severa, and tightly hug her.

"Daddy?"

I'll protect this little one from all the men who come her way… Especially from Chrom's boy Inigo…

"Hopefully you don't have any surprises for me, Morgan."

"Well, umm…"

Morgan's pause makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand.

"About that…"

She slowly began removing her left glove to reveal a silver ring around her finger.

"I couldn't be daddy's little girl forever."

She awkwardly smiles while scratching the back of her head.

…

"..."

…

"..."

...

*Clap clap clap clap*

Severa cheers on her sister, clapping her hands while shouting, "Congratulations!"

"Ummm, Father?"

…

"Ahhh, I get it. You're excited that your beautiful little tactician is getting married! Here, I'll get you started! AHEM. Yay my little girl has grown up! I can practically see the beautiful grandchildren already! Tiny little Morgans just running all around the pla-"

"Morgan."

Severa takes jump off my lap as I stand and firmly grab Morgan by her shoulders.

"Who is it?"

As if on cue, a soldier enters the tent.

"So it's true, you've come back to us."

I quickly turn my head to the entrance of the tent to see... Gerome.

"It's good to see you again, Father."

"E-excuse me?"

My body quickly stiffens up and my grip loosens. Morgan sees this as an opportunity to escape and quickly rushes to Gerome's side.

Nervously, Morgan speaks, "Well, this is him. Hooray for family!"

"Hooray!" Severa shouts excitedly.

Gerome smiles at me, "Chrom told me to fetch you, he says the preparations for the feast are complete."

"Oh well you wouldn't want to be late for that would you?"

Morgan quickly runs behind me and begins shoving me out the tent.

"Now wait here! I have a few words for that weird, masked, bat errr… man!"

"No no, that can wait! I heard Aunt Olivia was making bear stew today!"

Severa's eyes quickly light up, "Auntie Olivia's bear stew!"

She quickly grabs my arm and tries tugging me out the tent.

"Let's go daddy! I want bear stew!"

"Wait a minute, I want to say a few things to Gerome over there!"

I reach my free hand out at Gerome, trying to grab onto him, but he is just an inch out of reach.

Gerome smiles, "Don't worry Father, I'm sure we'll have plenty of time to talk after the party."

"Why you little!-"

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this little chapter I wrote, despite not really having much action or exciting plot twist (and yes the plot will come to you ... Eventually). I'll be updating this every Saturday or Sunday depending on my workload (Senior Year High School Student). Hopefully you all enjoy this little tale I'm writing up and if you have any (constructive) criticism, I'll read it and be sure to think about it. Please do tell me if there is something in my writing or thinking process you do not enjoy and I'll try my best to correct it.**

 **PS: Is it weird that I married Cordelia in Awakening and then Caeldori in Fates? I mean, I know its my grand kid and all but I'm not REALLY her grandfather in Fates right? Is that weird or is it just me? Or both?**


	6. Chapter 6: Fate

"And with our honored guest, hero, and friend, Robin, let the feast begin!"

The camp cheers, and the man who stood on the stage made his way down and over to me.

"It's been too long Robin, yet I can still recognize you as if you never disappeared for even a second."

The man reaches his hand out to me for a handshake however, I still do not know who this man is. He wore a blue wizard's cap and high council men's robes. He seems very familiar to me but I still can't find a place where he existed in my memories.

"I see you're having a hard time remembering who I am."

I realize his hand was still stretched out to me in the midst of my thinking.

"Ah, I apologize. I don't recall you from anywhere."

He laughs to himself a bit, "What if I do this?"

The man takes off his cap and raises a tome, flat over his head.

"Perhaps now you'll recognize me?"

I look him for a second before a name quickly makes it's way into my head.

"Ricken?!"

A image of a smaller Ricken appears before my eyes before he continues,

"Not a method I would've liked to use, but it appears to have worked."

"But how did you- I mean, how are you so-!?"

He puts his cap back on and adjusts his robes before speaking, "Grown up?"

"I don't mean to sound rude but… yes"

Looking him over, I notice he is just as tall, no… taller than I am.

"Yes, Odin and Laslow brought back a special herb."

Odin? Laslow? These were names I didn't recognize.

"They told me," Ricken continued, "the herbs help with physical and mental development. Maribelle overheard and asked about how it could help with height and before I knew it, I was drinking dragon herb tea."

Dragon herbs, for some reason I began thinking about Naga's tears. They have a similar effect with a few others.

"Oh I apologize," Ricken says, "You haven't heard the news have you?"

"What news?"

"Inigo, Severa, and Owain all went to the kingdoms of Nohr, Hoshido, and Valla not long after your disappearance."

Nohr, and Hoshido… Names of the mythical kingdoms in another realm. Valla however, was a kingdom that had been destroyed millenniums ago by a powerful Dragon, with powers that could match Grima.

"Valla is a beautiful kingdom," a voice says from behind me, "You should go visit sometime, I'm sure you'll be a well welcomed as a fellow king, and as grandfather to the queen."

I turn around, "Inigo!"

Inigo stood in front of me, dressed in unusual armor. He looked older than how I remembered him, not just 2 years longer, but 5.

"Nice seeing you again, Robin. It feels like it has been an eternity since I last saw you."

Inigo extends his hand towards me.

"Yes, it's been too long Inigo."

I take his hand and we exchange greetings.

He pauses and gives me a strange look before responding, "Ah, sorry but I no longer go by that name."

"He goes by Laslow," Ricken says, "For special reasons, Owain, Severa, and Inigo all changed their names when they left for Nohr."

"We never intended to keep these names, but after 6 years they grew on us."

"W-wait, 6 years!?"

I've read books about this before, in some deep realms time will move faster or slower.

"How I've missed the women of Ylisse, Nohr and Hoshido were nice and all but, nothing beats the women of Ylisse!"

Laslow quickly throws his arm over my shoulders and continues, "How about making a few rounds around the camp? I'm sure Chrom won't mind if we say hello to the new recruits, I hear they're all pegasus knights."

"W-wait, we shouldn't be disturbing the pegasus knights!"

I hear Cordelia's voice echo in my head reminding me, "Pegasus knights are noble soldiers who will not hesitate to protect themselves from the prying eyes of vulgar men."

"Would to care to join us Ricken?"

Ricken begins to slowly back out, "I apologize but I ummm, have some… High Councilmen things to attend to... Maribelle would have my head if she believed me to be a philanderer. I'll leave you two to it then."

Ricken quickly makes his retreat as Laslow began pulling me away.

"H-hold on Laslow! I'm a married man and I-"

"Don't worry about it! I'm also a married man but that doesn't mean we can't have our fun once in awhile!"

"Yes, I'm sure your wives will appreciate you two mingling amongst other women." A third voice says, "Especially when you have families and loved ones to return to."

"Oh don't be such so sour, it'll just be for a little while!"

"But I'm sure your wives won't be fine with 'it was just for a little while'"

I turn my head to see a beautiful blue haired woman in a long white dress standing behind us.

"They don't have to know about it! Besides, we can just keep it a secret from Azura."

The blue haired woman became increasingly flustered as Laslow went on.

"Don't you think you've kept enough secrets from me?"

Laslow quickly turned back and in a panic he responded, "Oh there you are, I was just looking for you!"

She responds in a sarcastic tone, "Oh I'm sure."

"Y-yes," Laslow began stumbling on his words, "I just wanted to ummm…"

He quickly looks to me and joyously continued, "I wanted to introduce you to Robin!"

"I see…"

The woman clearly wasn't buying Laslow's poor excuse but she played along with him anyway.

"Azura, this is the Hero I've been telling you about. The one that saved my homeland and single handedly felled the Fell Dragon Grima!"

"So this is him," The woman quickly bows her head and continues, "I apologize for my husband, I'm sure he made a few gaffes somewhere along your journey."

"Hey, I didn't make any gaffes or the sort!"

"It's quite alright," I bow back to the woman, "We only had to deal with him for 8 years, I couldn't even begin to imagine the troubles of staying with such a man for a lifetime."

"Come on now," Laslow cries out, "I'm not that bad!"

The woman and I share a brief moment of laughter as Laslow grew embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, amongst the teasing I haven't introduced myself. I am the 1st princess of Valla, 2nd princess of Nohr, and 3rd princess of Hoshido, Azura."

"A princess?"

I instinctively, drop to my knees and bow.

"I apologize, I wasn't aware that I was in the presence of royalty."

Azura giggles to herself before responding, "We're both royals are we not? Although I must admit, it's quite a sight to see the King of Plegia bowing before a princess."

"S-sorry," I quickly pick myself up and continue, "However, I rule over 1 kingdom while you rule over 3."

"Oh, yes I do see the difference." Azura giggles to herself once again and continues, "Our first meeting isn't as stiff as I imagined it to be."

"Come on now Robin, when I said we should go trifle with some ladies I didn't mean my wife…"

A sudden breeze grazes through my neck. I turn around and see long red hair making it's way through a crowd of soldiers.

"Cordelia?"

Her name slips through my lips as I force my way towards her.

Laslow shouts to me, "Hey Robin wait!"

Ignoring Laslow's words, I quicken my approach. I don't know if it truly is her, but I must see for myself.

"Cordelia!"

I quickly break into a sprint as I see her enter a tent. Questions are constantly running through my head. Why is she here? Why didn't she come see me if she was so closeby?

I didn't care, I rushed my way into the tent and as I made my way in, there she stood.

"Cordelia!"

She quickly turns around, "Oh umm, are you talking to me?"

She was different from how I remember her, she was shorter and her figure was… different.

Confused, she asks "Is there anything I can help you with?"

Reason and logic left my mind as I quickly ran to her and hugged her.

"Cordelia, I'm sorry."

Tears began running down my face as I held her tighter and tighter.

"I'm so sorry I left you."

I fell to my knees and my voice grew shaky.

"Wait I don't think I'm-"

"Forgive me Cordelia, please forgive me!"

She waits for a brief moment before slowly pushing me back.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I am who you think I am."

I wipe my eyes, "What?"

"My name isn't Cordelia, although I think we know each other. Or at least I know who you are."

I rub my eyes and carefully look her over. I quickly realise that she isn't Cordelia.

"I-I'm so sorry." I quickly move back and put more distance between us.

"It's quite alright. Perhaps I should introduce myself."

She picks herself up and proudly stands in front of me.

In an empowering voice she continues, "I am Caeldori. Queen of Valla, daughter of the first princess Severa of Plegia."

"Daughter of… Severa?"

"That's right, and because I am her daughter, that would make you-"

"A grandfather."

"That's right. It's nice to meet you, Grandfather."

* * *

 **Sorry for the late upload. I was planning on uploading this earlier in the day but today was also my Birthday and tomorrow is Thanksgiving so I couldn't find the time to upload this. Hopefully you've enjoyed this week's update and you'll be around for next week as well. I wasn't intending on turning this into a crossover but after playing Fates, I just had to throw in a few characters. I won't be releasing a list on the pairs (yet) as I want them to be a bit of a surprise. I do have them all listed down but I won't release it until later into the story. I was also thinking of doing Half Chapters where I change the character perspective to someone else but I wanted to know if you would all enjoy that. Let me know if you would be fine with that and with all that said,I want to wish you all a happy Thanksgiving and hope that you can all surround yourselves with family or with precious people around you! Happy Thanksgiving!**


	7. Chapter 7: Bloodline

After I had calmed down, Laslow had entered and brought Azura and Chrom with him.

Caeldori lets out a deep sigh, "Since when did my tent become a lounge?"

The resemblance is remarkable, she even sighs the same way Cordelia does.

"S-sorry, we could leave and talk somewhere else if you'd prefer."

Caeldori smiles, "It's alright, meeting my grandfather far exceeds reading a book."

"This is quite the sight to see," Laslow says, "A tent full of Royals and Legends." He looks over the room and continues, "The Exalt and his son, The lost King of Plegia, and The Queen of the mystical kingdom Valla."

"Indeed" Chrom takes a seat beside me, "If word is spread no one would dare wage war against any of our kingdoms, and this is all because of you, Robin."  
"I was only doing what I could. I'm sure that whatever happened with Valla was because of what the King did, not because of my actions."

Laslow looks to me and smiles, "No Robin, the King of Valla would also say you played a large role in their war. If you had never defeated Grima, Selena never would have came to Nohr, Selena never would have met her husband in Hoshido, and she never would have had Caeldori."

"Oh, please don't remind me."

Chrom turns to have a quick laugh and says under his breath, "Told her Robin wouldn't like this."

Laslow continues, "The Queen of Valla never would have existed if it wasn't for your sacrifice."

"The list goes on Robin." Chrom puts his hand on my shoulder, "Robin, you are a hero, to the people of Ylisse, the people of Plegia, and the kingdom of Valla."

Caeldori joins in, "The story of your grand adventure have even been spread to Hoshido and Nohr, Kingdoms of another realm! Grandfather, you are a legend to all people."

I look around the room, everyone smiling and giving their praises. If I had any doubts about my decision to slay Grima, they were gone now.

"Although I am curious to know something," Caeldori says, "if you were a part of Grima, and slaying him would have meant you would cease to exist, then wouldn't it be possible that Grima has also returned?"

Chrom and Laslow's happy expression had suddenly turned grim.

"No." Chrom says in a stern voice. "Grima is gone now, the Grimleal didn't resurface on Robin's hand. I'm sure of it. Grima is dead."

I look at the back of my hand, where the Grimleal had once existed.

"And even if Grima were to return, we have the power of Plegia, Ylisse, and Valla to take him down again." Laslow reassures.

"Then I hope you'll be there for us if Anankos were to ever return." Caeldori smiles.

Chrom extends his hand to Caeldori, "Of course, together we can take on any world destroying dragon."

We all share a brief moment of laughter as Caeldori and Chrom shook hands. However, our moment of happiness suddenly came to a halt when a soldier ran into the tent screaming.

"M-milord!"

The four of us stood up straight and faced the soldier.

Chrom asks in a stern voice, "What is it?

"A Dragon! T-there's a black Dragon in the east side of the camp!"

"What?!"

Chrom calmly faces us and orders, "Everyone to arms!"

Laslow, Caeldori and Chrom all grab their weapons. Chrom with this Falchion, Laslow with his Brave sword, and Caeldori with a strange spear like weapon. I quickly remember the Mire tome Morgan gave me and join the three as we ran out the tent.

Chrom comes to my side,"Robin I hope you haven't gotten rusty!"

I quickly think over the situation and begin shouting my orders, "Chrom and Caeldori get everyone who cannot fight out of the camp, they are our main priority! Laslow, you and I will keep the Dragon distracted and if possible, drive it out and away from the camp!"

The three confirm my orders, "Understood!"

Chrom and Caeldori quickly split off and rush towards the main area as Laslow and I rush towards the east side of the camp.

"Father!" Morgan runs up beside me, "Is it true? A dragon appeared in the camp!?"

"Yes, a soldier told us it appeared on the east side of the camp!"

Morgan suddenly comes to a full stop.

Laslow and I quickly stop and look back to Morgan, "Morgan!?"

Morgan begins shaking, "The east side of the camp… Severa and Lucina's tent us on the east side of the camp."

I can feel my heart sink to the bottom of my chest.

"Robin! Morgan!" Laslow shouts, "Standing around isn't going to save them!"

I quickly break into a sprint towards the east of the camp and Morgan follows behind. I could hear Severa's voice in my head repeating the words "Daddy!" over and over.

"Please," I say to myself, "Let me make it in time!"

The ground suddenly begins to shake, and a voice, all too familiar, shakes the very air.

"...I AM… GRIMA… I AM… DESPAIR…"

I could hear Laslow say in a nervous voice, "I-it can't be... "

Bright lights begin to fill the sky ahead, and dark wings come into view.

"Elfire!"

Ricken and Gerome come into view, attempting to hold back Grima, all on their own. Gerome's mask was already half destroyed and Ricken's previously sophisticated High Council Men's robes were ripped and torn apart. The two could hardly even stand.

I quickly open my tome and chant, "Mire!"

A dark fog filled the air around the base of Grima's wings and exploded.

"ARG!... YOU… DARE.. TO ATTACK… ME?..."

A direct hit. Laslow quickly runs forward and jumps an incredible height, plunging his blade into Grima's leg.

I shout, "Gerome, Ricken, fall back to the main area!"

The two shout back, "R-right!" and quickly run back.

Morgan frantically looks around, "Wheres Lucina and Severa?!"

They weren't anywhere in sight, perhaps they got away while Ricken and Gerome fought Grima back.

"Morgan focus on the fight! They're probably fine!"

"R-right!"

Morgan quickly pulls multiple tomes from her robe and threw them to the ground.

"Elwind!"

The tomes float and circle around her.

"Waste! Excalibur! Elthunder!"

Morgan begins a barrage on Grima, using multiple tomes at once.

"Father, I'll show you the results of the 2 years of my training!"

Laslow and Morgan relentlessly attack Grima.

"Mire!"

With the final blow from my Mire tome, Grima's body fell limp on the ground.

"After 2 dragons, they don't become that big of a deal."

Laslow walks up to Grima, sword in hand, and raises his blade.

"And with this, we have held back Grima once again."

Laslow swings his blade, but rather than the sound of a blade puncturing hard Dragonscale, the sound of crossing blades echo in the air.

"Stop!"

Lucina stood before Laslow, repelling Laslow's blade with her own.

"Lucina," Laslow yells, "what are you doing!?"

Lucina frantically swings her blade protecting Grima, forcing Laslow back.

Lucina cries, "Don't hurt her!"

"What's going on!? Lucina stand down!"

Chrom and Caeldori show up at the scene, alongside Ricken, Gerome, and most of the shepards.

"No! I won't let you hurt Sevvy anymore!"

Severa?

A bright purple light began to shine from Grima, engulfing him. The light got smaller and smaller until it formed into a small figure, a figure of a child. Out of pure instinct, a run towards the light and lay out my arms to catch it. The light disappears and a small figure falls into my arms.

"Severa…?"

Her body was badly wounded, burn scars, deep cuts, and bruises were all over her body.

I shout in a panic, "M-medic! For gods sake someone bring me a medic!"

"Ahh!" Severa lets out a scream and a purple light is released from her back.

"It's alright Severa! I'm here, daddy's here!"

I hold Severa tightly as she violent shakes and she holds me back, her nails digging into my body.

Everyone stands silently in horror as the only sound that can be heard are Severa's screams of agony.

The moment feels like forever before the light finally fades, and Severa goes silent, she was unconscious.

Chrom quickly makes his way towards us and as he suddenly comes to a stop, his eyes grow wide and he begins to sweat.

"No…"

I nervously ask, "Chrom, what is it?"

He pauses for what felt like forever, with his eyes locked on Severa.

"Chrom! What happened!?"

He slowly raises his hand and point towards Severa, "Her back."

I turn Severa around and I feel my heart still itself.

"This can't be happening…"

On Severa's back, the mark of Grima had surfaced. The Grimleal.

* * *

 **Finally moving the plot along. I apologize if this chapter seemed rushed or confusing.**

 **I also opened PMs if you want to know anything about the story such as (existing) pairings, ages of characters, etc.**


	8. Chapter 8: Olivia

**QUICK CORRECTION: I did not realize the Grimleal was the name of the people who worshiped** **Grima (Thanks to someone who mentioned it in the reviews. I haven't played Awakening for a while...). From now on I'll just call it the Brand of Grima, same as Lucina's Brand of Exalt.**

* * *

"Ro… in… Rob… in… Robin!"

Bright orange light fills my vision as I struggle to open my eyes.

A silhouette of a woman enters my vision, "Have you been here all night?"

I rub my eyes and the silhouette focuses itself into Olivia, accompanied by two pegasus knights, holding torches behind her.

I smile to Olivia, "Sorry, I couldn't stop worrying about Severa."

I look down to Severa, my hand has been holding onto hers since we were brought to Morgan's tent. It's been hours since the Brand of Grima surfaced on Severa, occasionally writhing, she hasn't regained conscious since. It worries me to no end.

Olivia comes over to sit beside me, "I know you must be worried, I couldn't even begin to imagine what you're going through."

She signals to her guards, and they nod back before leaving.

Olivia sighs, "It's a bit suffocating, having guards around all the time. I can imagine it'll be worse for you once you return to Plegia."

I lay back, "Who would've imagined, the two of us would become royalty."

"Maybe it was destined for us to become royalty."

Olivia looks distant, her eyes look like they're looking at everything, and nothing both at once.

"I-I'm sorry," I quickly realize what she means, "I never meant to stir up any bad memories."

She smiles, "I don't think they were all bad. Chasing little coins rolling down a hill, building a little theatre, even talking about my little dream of building a giant theatre… together."

She's smiling at me, but I know that smile all too well.

"Robin," She looks at me, faintly blushing, "Just so it can ease my mind, will you tell me if you ever even saw me? As a woman?"

I struggle to answer her, "Olivia, I do-"

"Robin!" She shouts, "Please, just answer me honestly."

I could tell she was serious by the way she was slightly shaking, and how her voice strained. I remember her asking me the same question, the day before the battle with Grima 2 years ago.

"Alright," I take a deep breath before continuing, "What we had together, it was indeed special, to the both of us."

"S-so you did feel something for me?" She moves closer.

"Perhaps… I did."

She's quick to move, she was practically an inch away from me at this point.

"Then why didn't we ever-"

"Olivia," I quickly interrupt her, "You were indeed a very beautiful woman, I'd be lying if I ever said I never thought about you every now and again. Even now, you don't look like you aged even a day. However, when I wasn't thinking about you, I'd think about Cordelia."

Understandingly, Olivia moves away. She looks down to her ring with a sorrowful look on her face.

I place my hand on her shoulder and ask, "Do you regret our time together?"

Without hesitation she quickly answers back, "No! Never! -" Olivia quickly grabs onto my arm and locks eyes with my own, pulling me closer "- I treasure all the time we spent together, each and every one of them!"

"Olivia, wait-"

"I thought you told me you would see my dream to the end!"

"Mommy?"

Lucina stood at the entrance of the tent in her pajamas, peering into the tent.

Olivia panics and immediately releases me, "L-Lucina, I thought you were in bed!"

Lucina slowly moves herself into the tent with her eyes staring behind me. Her face clearly showed that she was worrying about something, or someone.

I walk over to Lucina and ask, "You're worried about Severa, aren't you?"

Lucina quickly nods, "I can't sleep…"

"Why don't you stay here for the night? I'm sure Severa would love your company."

"You really mean that?" Lucina smiles and quickly makes her way beside Severa.

"Of course, if Olivia says it's ok then it's fine with me."

Olivia quickly forces herself to smile, "U-umm, it's completely fine with me!"

Lucina's eyes light up and she quickly jumps into bed, pulling the covers over herself. She softly smiles while she holds onto Severa's hand, "Good night, Sevvy"

I gesture Olivia outside, "We shouldn't keep them up, after it's late isn't it?"

Olivia and I make our way to a small lake just outside the tent. We don't say a word to each other. Olivia wouldn't even look me in the eye.

I try to start conversation, "Hey, about that whole… you know…"

Olivia quickly interrupts, "Robin, please… just forget about what I said."

I could tell, even without looking, she was crying. I could hear it in her voice.

"Robin," Olivia walks towards me, and buries her head in my chest, "You asked me if I ever regretted my time with you, and I told you I never regretted even a second with you, and I never will. Let me ask you, do you regret our time?"

I hesitate before holding her back. "How could I?" I smile, "Chasing after little coins rolling down a hill, building a little stage, and even your dream of building a massive stage. How could I regret such great memories?"

Olivia quietly laughs to herself, "But even so, you chose Cordelia…" Olivia slowly pushes herself away from me, "It's funny how everything turned out. Cordelia loved Chrom and I loved you, but in the end you stole her heart and Chrom took my hand."

I watch her as she slowly began to walk away.

She stops, turns back, and says with a bittersweet smile, "Thank you, Robin."

* * *

 **This chapter is kind of different from the others, it focuses more on character relationships. Character relations are very important in this story but chapters like this won't be common. If anything they'll be rare.**

 **Once again, my PM box is open and I do read reviews (and I really appreciate all you've all written to me.)**


	9. Chapter 9: Little Knight

She was standing there, atop the highest peak of mount prism. Her long red hair was fluttering in the wind, alongside a beautiful array of colourful petals from the flowers on the field. Her hair seemed to glow as the light ran down from the top. It was beautiful and felt unreal. I was hesitant to call out to her, I wanted to gaze at her for a little while longer. She slowly brushes aside her hair, giving me a clear view of her face.

My heart melts and her name escapes my lips, "Cordelia…"

I watch her turn around, her eyes lock with mine. She raises her arms and her hands cover her mouth. I could see tears, running from her eyes as begin I to approach her.

However, the sky grew rapidly dark, the air grew heavy and filled with a dark mist. The petals that followed the wind quickly wither into a dark black. I quickly break to a sprint, holding my hand out to Cordelia, who was still in the same stance.

I scream desperately, "Cordelia!"

Two gleaming red lights rise from behind Cordelia.

"... YOU CANNOT SLAY… WHAT MAY NEVER DIE…"

The two gleaming red lights make themselves out to be eyes, eyes of the Fell Dragon Grima.

"WRETCHED SON OF NAGA… YOU WILL SUFFER."

Grima quickly flies into the air, causing a great gust of wind to sweep the peak. Cordelia falls to the ground, her back hitting the grass. I'm blinded by the wind, just barely able to stand on my feet. Grima lets out a glass shattering screech and dives, directly towards Cordelia.

"No!"

I run as quickly as my legs could take me. I see my Levin sword stuck into the ground ahead of me. I grab the hilt of the sword, and bright yellow light explodes from the blade.

Grima is quickly closing in towards Cordelia.

"No, I won't let you!" I run in front of Cordelia, and stand in preparation to repel Grima.

He is inches away, and I scream as I thrust my blade towards the Fell Dragon.

To my horror, blood splatters onto my face and drips down my hand, Cordelia shrieks in pain as my blade enters her abdomen, cleanly piercing through her body.

I quickly release my grip on my sword,"N-no!"

Her body collapses into my arms, and her body quickly grew colder, and colder.

"Cordelia! W-why did you!?"

A bright red light explodes from behind me. I turn around and I see mount prism, set ablaze. Chrom and the Shepherds are being overwhelmed by hordes of Risen. Grima watches from above, laughing as they fall, one by one.

A small hand softly grabs onto my robes. I turn back around to see Cordelia was no longer in my arms. Instead, Severa is there.

She weakly calls out, "Daddy…"

I could barely hear her. Life began to escape her body as her breath began to slow, and her grip begins loosening.

I quickly hold her hand, and desperately call out to her, "Please, Severa!"

She smiles, very softly, and says in a barely audible voice, "I'm sorry, daddy… I love you..."

Her body begins to glow, in a bright white light.

"N-no, no no no no no! Severa!"

The light scatters, and begins to disappear into the sky. I desperately try to grab at the light, but it disappears in my hands.

"F… th… r!"

I hear a voice echo around me.

"Fa...er!"

My vision begins to blur, and my head spins.

"Father!"

My vision goes black, but shortly returns. I'm now in a tent, laying down on a bed. Morgan is on her knees, holding my hand with a worried look on her face.

Morgan asks me, "Father, are you alright?"

Still shaken up, force myself to sit up and answer, "I-I'm fine."

"You look like you were having a nightmare."

So that's what it was, a nightmare. My heart's still racing and sweat is dripping down my face.

"Yes, a nightmare…"

Morgan gets up and walks to her bed stand, pulling out a tea set, "You were saying Severa, over and over while you slept. What was it about?"

That's right, in my dream Severa had vanished into thin air.

"Severa, where's Severa!?"

I search the room in panic. I remember Henry saying that a Plegian Magic Caster's dreams could be visions and because I had Plegian blood inside me, it was entirely possible this could have been a vision of the future or a simple nightmare.

I pull off the bedsheets and discover Severa and Lucina are sleeping right beside me, linking fingertips. I feel my body relax itself at this peaceful sight. Still, behind Severa's night gowns, on her back, was the Brand of Grima. I pray I'm still having a terrible nightmare as I ever so lightly pull up on Severa's night gown. I want to believe that the Brand was gone, with my whole being, I want to believe the Brand was gone, but the dark purple Brand shows itself.

Morgan brings a tray over and pours a transparent light blue liquid into a cup.

"Here," She hands me the cup, still hot but without a trace of steam, "It's Dragon Herb tea, Laslow brought it back with his drop dead gorgeous wife."

I laugh to myself, "I bet you wish you went with them huh?"

"Of course!" She hits the bed with her hands clenched, "Everybody brought back such beautiful and handsome wives and husbands, kids too! Maybe I could've snatched myself some blonde wavy haired prince! Or better yet, a prince in shining red armor!"

"I can only picture a lobster rampaging the battlefield."

Morgan and I laugh hysterically as we picture it in our heads.

I take a sip of my Dragon Herb tea before continuing, "But instead, you had to settle for a boy who wears a mask all the time."

"Hey he's not that bad!" She retorts, "I still remember what you told Laslow after you rescued me in Ruins of time. 'If you even look in her direction I'll smite you with every tome in reach!' I can only hope and pray you aren't as over protective with Severa."

I look to my side, and brush Severa's hair with my fingers, "Well, I am a King now… I could hire a few retainers to stay with her, or even hire Gaius to watch over her from the shadows,"

Morgan interrupts, "Father..."

"What? It's not like I'm the one personally protecting her! A retainer or 7 wouldn't be too much!"

A pillow is suddenly thrown into my face and Morgan's at blinding speeds, "Loud!"

As the pillow falls from my face, I could see Lucina had been woken by our loud conversation.

She yells at the two of us, "You're going to wake Sevvy up if you're that loud!"

Morgan throws the pillow back towards Lucina, which she stylishly catches with both hands.

Morgan says jokingly, "Maybe you should hire Lucina to be Severa's retainer."

As Lucina pulls the sheets back over Severa she asks us, "What's a retainer?"

The image of Frederick enters my mind. I'd like to tell her a retainer is what Frederick is for Chrom but I could only picture him picking up rocks and moving pebbles as Chrom walked on a golden paved road created by Frederick himself.

"Umm, kind of like a personal knight."

"Like Frederick to Dad?" Lucina asks.

"Umm, kind of? Except they don't need to move pebbles and sticks on the road!" I'm sure to make that point clear.

Severa stares at Severa for a moment before continuing, "Then I want to be Severa's retainer!"

Her statement surprises me, "I don't think you can, a retainer is a big responsibility. Not to mention you're royalty!"

Lucina stubbornly exclaims, "So what? She is too! I want to be her retainer and that's that!"

"Lucina," a powerful voice says from the entrance of the tent, "Did I hear you correctly?"

It was Chrom, he stood at the entrance with his arms crossed and a serious look on his face.

"Pledging loyalty to someone is not something you can make light of."

Lucina jumps out of bed and stands before her father, "I'm not making light of anything! I want to be her retainer!"

Chrom reminds her, "You're to be the next Exalt. This is a very serious, can you handle being a retainer of the crown princess of Plegia while protecting your own country?"

Lucina stands firm, "I can!"

Chrom unsheathes the Falchion from his side and holds the tip to her throat. Morgan and I feel uneasy as the tension in the room is higher than ever.

"Are you willing to die for her, knowing full well you would devastate the lives of thousands of Ylissians?"

Lucina continues to stand firm, pressing her throat closer to Chrom's blade, "That won't happen, I'll protect her and Ylisse with everything I have!"

Chrom stares at Lucina, Lucina staring back in turn.

Chrom sighs, "Alright, if this is your decision." He unsheathes his blade and pats Lucina's head, "Do you know the oath?"

Lucina shakes her head.

"Alright, then get down on one knee before Severa and repeat after me."

Lucina does as he says and Chrom continues, "I, Lucina, crown princess of Ylisse."

Lucina repeats, "I, Lucina, crown princess of Ylisse."

"I swear absolute loyalty,"

"I swear absolute loyalty,"

"To Severa, crown princess of Plegia, vessel of Grima."

"To Severa, crown princess of Plegia, vessel of Grima. And my best friend"

Chrom laughs to himself quietly before continuing, "I wield my blade in her name."

"I wield my blade in her name."

"Now, Lucina, kiss her hand."

"Now, Lucina, ki- Oh!"

Embarrassed, Lucina quickly stands back up and grabs Severa's hand. She leans in and softly kisses her hand.

Chrom approaches me and puts his hand on my shoulder, "I never thought I'd see the day, where a Ylissian pledge loyalty to a Plegian. A pair of crown princesses nonetheless."

"Yes." I watch Lucina as she stares at Severa with serious eyes, I watch as history is being made before my very eyes.

* * *

 **I won't have time to update this as Halloween is coming up (I'm taking more shifts at work for this particular weekend). Instead of updating the story late, I decided to update it early this time and depending on how everything goes for me, I might update again this weekend if I can so you'd be receiving two chapters in 1 week (This isn't a promise, its a maybe scenario). I probably won't be doing this often until November as I have a week off so I can work on this without worrying about school.**

 **Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter and feel free to PM me. I'm glad to talk about the story or anything related to Fire Emblem! Hope you will all have a great week and I'll see you again either this weekend, or the next weekend.**

 **PS: I know you want (older) Severa. She is on her way. Be patient.**


	10. Update: Rewriting

Hello everyone!

Its been a while since my last update (and I apologize for not updating my story), but I've been very busy with getting into college, studying, and family issues. Everything has been settled and I was thinking about going back to my story and continuing on from where I left off. However, reading my story over, I feel as if its not as good as it can be, just continuing on would be lazy of me and so, I've decided I will be rewriting it from the beginning. I will try to update the story as much as I can however I can't make any promises on publish dates.

I hope you'll all stick with me and forgive me as I rewrite The Fell Dragon's Bloodline.

See you soon,

RythmicSong


End file.
